Before My Eyes
by moonjump05
Summary: Lighthouseshipping! Oneshot! Lots of Felix, Sheba and mushrooms, some Jenna, Isaac, and Garet, and no Djinn! Weak PG-13! Please Read, and then Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age.

Alright people, this is Felix/Sheba, so if you don't like it, read it anyway. And Review too!

_Six years..._

_ Six years since the lighting of the elemental lighthouses..._

_ Six years since Weyard was nearly destroyed..._

_ And six years since she first smiled at me..._

Felix sat quietly at his roughly hewn wooden table, barely touching the non-palatable food in front of him. Idly playing with his fork, the Venus adept stared unseeing into space, a slight, ever-present frown on his angular features. 

The early morning sunlight created a golden glow in the bleak room, and lit up the floating dust lazily drifting to the floor. Bare, unfinished walls surrounded him, their harsh angles casting distinctive dark shadows in the otherwise bright room.

He pushed his shoulder length brown hair out of his eyes, _I need to get it cut... _ But he didn't get up, he just sat there silently, alone. 

Laughing voices filled his ears, then a muffled yell and loud crash. Felix turned marginally to the window to see his sister, Jenna, run by. Curious, he softly walked over to the portal and peered through.

A number of Valeans huddled outside Garet's house, Isaac and Jenna among them. Felix mentally sighed, _today Garet is supposed to thatch his roof..._ He shook his head and then quickly made the short walk towards the commotion.

He pushed his way through the crowd and past a very loud, very moody, and very pregnant Kay, "He fell through AGAIN!!! I can't believe this! We come over to help him out and the big oaf-Hey! Are you listening to me, Felix?" she called after him as he disappeared into the halfway constructed home, "The nerve!" she humphed.

Felix hurried past her, he did not want to deal with _that_. Taking the stairs he found Isaac, Jenna, an unconscious Garet, and lots of straw. He coughed,_ there's a lot of dust too._

Jenna turned around, "Good, you're here, Felix. We need some help carrying him down." She snorted, actually it was more like a sneeze, "You would think that with his thick skull, Garet wouldn't have gotten hurt..." she trailed off, not sure whether to be concerned or mad. She settled for annoyed and placed her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow at the two males, "Well get to it, I haven't got all day."

"Yes, ma'am!" Isaac saluted smartly, a grin on his face. Felix nodded, and grabbed the Mars adept around his chest as Isaac grabbed his booted feet. Between the two of them, they managed the burly Garet down the stairs and out into brisk air.

"Just dump him there," Jenna said, motioning to a dry spot on the ground.

Felix dropped him and Isaac did the same, but escape eluded the tall Venus adept as the townspeople crowded around the hapless redheaded swordsman. He tried to make his way out, but everyone else was trying to get closer. In a small town like Vale, everyone had to know what happened as soon as possible.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!!!"

Looking over his shoulder, Felix saw his crimson-faced sister, _she looks ready to pop a vein..._ Needless to say, the townsfolk hurriedly scattered lest they didn't mind a dip in the cold river.

"Wha-? What's the-? How did I get down here?"

He glanced down to see Garet slowly sit up, rubbing a goose-egg on his head and wincing. 

"You fell through the roof again, dolt!" apparently Kay had stayed.

Garet looked surprised, "Did I really?" he looked to the collapsed roof of his house, "And I fell all the way down here? Wow, I must have superhuman bones or something to survive that!" he laughed.

Jenna, meanwhile, had gone from relieved to homicidal in a matter of moments. Felix stepped in front of her to prevent the bloodbath. Isaac had noticed her too, "Look, Garet, let's finish up the roof now, together, OK?"

"Alright, you'll make sure I don't do anything really stupid right?"

Isaac looked back at Jenna before answering, "Yeah, I'll watch your back."

The two friends disappeared into the house, and then shortly reappeared on the roof. This time Garet stayed in one spot, the place where Isaac told him to stand.

Felix looked to his sister, Jenna had crossed her arms and pretended not to pay any attention to the two adepts on the roof. He raised a dark brow at her, silently questioning.

Jenna turned towards him, and sighed, "I wasn't worried, OK?"

He just raised his eyebrow a little higher.

She grit her teeth, and then, "Ugh! Isaac and Garet are friends! Nothing more! Since when are you so interested in my love life?" she shouted, and then smiled, as if she had just remembered something, "Besides, you're one to talk. You haven't spoken to her in almost a year now."

Felix breathed in, _Sheba..._ He looked to Jenna, his features had hardened in an instant. He felt as if she had just slapped him. She seemed surprised, her eyes wide like she had just realized her mistake. Jenna opened her mouth, but Felix turned and left before she could say anything.

The Mars adept was stricken, _I just had to hit him there..._ Her brother was strong, both of body and mind, _but when it came to matters of the heart.._. She shook her head.

"I guess you are insensitive."

Jenna turned to see Kay now standing a few feet behind her, arms crossed, "Even I'm not that heartless when I talk to my brother."

Jenna glanced away, not wanting to meet the older girl's eyes. She watched her brother storm off, back to his empty house. Frowning, she decided to do something for him, to apologize. _Besides, I am _not_ insensitive!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix marched into his home, gently closing and locking the door behind him, he didn't need to break that and add it to his work list. Outwardly, he seemed nonplused, cool and collected, but inside he was seething. No, not only that, he felt a great weight lay heavily on his heart.

_I haven't seen her or even heard from her in nearly a year... we used to be... so close_. It bothered him, more than he would ever admit too.

He frowned, then ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. _That... had hurt._ An unexpected blow that caught him unaware, but not a physical pain, more like a deep ache in the well of his chest. A deep ache that slowly spread through his body. 

He shook his head, and sat down heavily in front of his unfinished breakfast. Felix just stared at it, a thick silence all around him. He remembered the first time he saw her, right after being captured. A little girl with blonde hair and slanted green eyes. She held a confident front and walked tall, but he saw her trembling.

At first he had thought of her as a little sister, perhaps to replace the one he lost, the one at that time had been cold and indifferent to him. But she surprised him, she showed a maturity, an understanding, even an empathy that negated her physical age in his eyes. Maybe it was from being a Jupiter adept with the ability to see ahead, or maybe it was just her, Sheba.

Feelings of protectiveness and brotherly love had slowly turned into something else, something he couldn't control. It had scared him at first, this feeling deep in his heart. And Sheba just made it grow within him. He had always been a man of few words, but there existed an understanding between the two of them, there had been no need for words.

These feelings finally solidified the moment he saw her fall off the lighthouse aerie. A cold, unrelenting terror had gripped him as Sheba lost her precarious grasp on the stone. He stood there, frozen for a infinite moment in time as she plummeted into the cold choppy waters below.

Then he dove in after her. Unwilling for her precious life to be taken away, especially from himself. The rushing air tore at him, and then he impacted the concrete surface of the water. Every part of his body ached, and his vision was blurry. He surfaced, gasping in the salty air, then dove back down, every muscle protesting. 

_Where is she?_ He started to panic, as the strong currents whipped him around under the water. _There!_ He saw her, Sheba's slight form slowly drifting into the depths. Felix kicked his long legs, catching her limp body. He pulled her up, treading water as the waves around him intensified. Coughing, he checked her pulse, relieved to find that she was merely knocked out. 

He had smiled as a tsunami crashed down on them.

Every moment onward his heart had belonged to the mysterious Jupiter adept that had fallen from the sky. The rest of the journey had only brought them closer, _closer but still out of reach..._ Sheba was just a girl, he had to wait.

And so Felix waited. He kept in touch with her when she returned to Lalivero, but simply wished for her to return to him. To be at his side like she was meant to be. Like he needed her to be.

Jenna's words pierced him, like a dagger. His greatest fear voiced aloud, an unrequited love. Felix's eyes narrowed, he didn't want to think of such thoughts.

He got up and glanced around his unfinished home. Perhaps putting in some work would help him keep his mind off of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the small town of Vale, a young woman walked. She wore heavy traveling clothes to keep out the chill, and carried an intricate staff. Her blonde hair bounced, and her green eyes shone as she made her way down the forested path.

_Finally, I'm here! _ She thought. Sheba had been traveling for months trying to find her origins, but with limited success. Eventually, she had decided to take a break and see her companions. She blushed, _especially Felix..._

The tall Venus adept filled her thoughts lately, well, he had always filled her thoughts. Her early crush had grown into a _longing._ Sheba supposed that she was in love with him, it was the only way to explain it. She smiled, _not that I mind..._

Continuing down the path, she kicked up little columns of dirt for the wind to carry away, and hummed to herself. She didn't see the tiny pink vermin until it attacked her. At least, tried to attack her.

Sheba glanced down at the offending vermin and rolled her eyes. She summoned her wind power, casting Spark Plasma on the now charred remains of the vermin.

"Spark Plasma?"

Turning slightly, Sheba saw the familiar face of Jenna coming out from among the thick trees. The Mars adept stared at the remains of the vermin for a moment then asked, "Isn't that a bit of overkill, Sheba?"

She smiled, "Well, the monsters you have here are pathetic!" she noticed the basket tucked away under Jenna's arm, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just picking mushrooms for-" she suddenly stopped, then lit up, "Hey! Why don't we walk into town together, hmmmm?"

"Alright." she answered a bit hesitantly, worried at the expression on Jenna's face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix was in the middle of painting when a loud knocking nearly caused him to fall off the ladder he was on. He mentally cursed, refusing to answer the door. He knew who it was, and there was no way she was getting in. He made a disgusted face, _she probably brought those mushrooms again. I hate mushrooms_.

Felix had just started painting again when, "Felix!!! Open this door right now!!!" a pause, then "Or I'll BURN it down!!!"

Sighing, he stomped over to the door, and put on a stern face that completely disappeared the moment he saw who was on the other side, "...Sheba?"

Sheba stifled a giggle at the look on his face, his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were wide. Then she started laughing when she noticed a smear of light blue paint across his cheek, "Hello, Felix. Are you painting?"

"Yes..." he seemed to notice his typical frown was not on and adjusted accordingly, "What are you doing here?"

"I-" she started.

Then Jenna cut in, "-she came to visit! I found her walking here, and I thought, 'It's Sheba! I should take her to see my dear brother Felix right away!' And so here she is!" she pushed Sheba forward into the doorway, "She can help you paint, and I brought your favorite! Mushrooms!" She shoved a halfway filled basket into Felix's arms.

Felix stood there dumbfounded, and then looked at his sister's smiling hopeful face, "Thanks."

Jenna nodded happily, "You're welcome! Now you two don't mind me and catch up, OK?" she waved to Sheba and headed off, leaving a slightly confused wind adept in her wake.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Felix just shook his head in reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking past Sheba, Felix took the unwanted basket of mushrooms and placed it on his kitchen table, glad to be rid of them.

"You don't like them?" Sheba asked, referring to the fungus.

He turned, "Reading my mind?" she shrugged, "No, I don't."

She looked curious, "Then why does Jenna keep giving them to you? And why do you still accept them?"

Felix paused, considering his answer, "The gift gives me an excuse to forgive her when her temper flares."

Sheba smiled, "I see, but if you don't want them, can I have them? I love mushrooms."

He nodded, pushing the basket towards her. Her bright eyes lit up, "Mmmm, mushroom soup... french fried mushrooms... stuffed mushrooms..." Felix started painting again.

Several hours later...

"Stir-fry mushrooms... cheesy mushrooms... and... I think that's about it." 

Felix was done painting now, and the golden sun was setting over the mountains. The Jupiter adept, Sheba, was currently in the kitchen making nearly every mushroom dish know to mankind. _Maybe I'll just make myself something_.

"Oh, that's OK, Felix." Her voice answered his unspoken thought, "I figured I'm using your stores, so I made you something too." she smiled, motioning for him to sit down.

They ate in a companionable silence. Felix was just glad she was there, she brought a surge of life anywhere she went. He liked to just watch her eat, or really do anything. She had a certain grace to everything she did, whether it was holding a fork or vanquishing evil.

_She's grown_, he thought. Not so much as physically, but she seemed more comfortable with herself. He wondered what she had been doing the last year, and asked her as much.

"I've been searching for my origins. A person's past is very much a part of them, and I want to know mine." she paused, "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you Felix." she said softly.

The Venus adept nodded, relieved that she still cared for him. It was a great burden off of his chest just to be able to confirm that fact.

Sheba saw him nod, knowing it was an act of forgiveness. She had wanted to talk to him so many times on her journey, to tell him her victories and failures. Just to have his strong presence by her side. It was one reason she was here now, to finally tell him.

But she was nervous. For a person who spoke her mind, Sheba was scared to tell him. She glanced around his unfinished house, and wiggled her nose at the sharp smell of the drying paint, anything to avoid the intent stare of the older adept across from her.

Felix's eyes bored into hers, causing her to flush and look away. He inwardly smiled, _maybe there's no reason to worry at all..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had continued talking, and Sheba had made a remark about staying a the local inn. Felix swiftly stomped that idea, insisting she stay here. So now they were upstairs, searching out extra bedding for the houseguest.

Sheba stood at the doorway of a large linen closet, watching as Felix disappeared into a giant heap of blankets and towels trying to find her favorite pillow from when she had stayed earlier. She stifled a laugh, "Felix, really it's not necessary. Any pillow will do."

His voice came through muffled, "If you are going to stay, I want you to be comfortable."

She smiled and shook her head as he emerged triumphant, holding her worn purple pillow out to her. Sheba was amazed it had lasted this long. She looked up at her Felix, "Why did you keep it for so long?"

He didn't answer right away, but then said in his low voice staring directly at her, "It's something connected to you." 

The way he said made Sheba's heart skip a beat. His intense brown eyes pierced into her, and she had a unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. She glanced away for a second, then back, "Felix, I have something to tell you." Her voice was soft, but strong.

He raised a large hand to her face, barely touching her. Felix was trembling, "I'm in love with you, Sheba." he paused, "For a long time now, there's been something...missing. It was you."

She stared at him, then placed her small hand on top of his, "I know how you feel... because ...I feel ...the same way." _I love you, Felix_.

They stood there in silence, basking in each other's devotion. Felix gently held her close to him stroking her cheek. A new, strong feeling surged through him, making him smile. 

Then Sheba was pressed up against him, her soft lips against his own. He shut his eyes, and kissed her back, his arms reaching around her, holding her against him. Sheba felt right against his body, in his arms. 

She made a little noise, and Felix was driven onward. He pressed against her passionately, running his hands all over. A rising heat grew between them, bringing to life a need each had never before experienced.

Sheba's arms clamped around his neck, pulling him down amongst the pillows.. 


End file.
